villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main character of the God of War series and although technically an anti-heroic protagonist is undoubtedly a man who shows no mercy to his enemies and has committed several acts that are at odds with traditional concepts of heroism: having absolutely no remorse when it comes to slaughtering the Olympians and anything else that stands in the way of his quest for vengeance and although he ultimately works on the side of humanity he cares little for their plight or that of the gods, all Kratos truly desires is to exact vengeance on those that have wronged him, in many ways this makes Kratos one of the most dangerous forces in creation: a man driven by pure rage and a thirst for revenge not even the gods could rival. History Becoming the Marked Warrior Kratos was a child who wanted to be in the Spartan army. He always trained his younger Brother; Deimos, and told him that a Spartan warrior never falls to the ground. After they finished their training, two of the Gods of Olympus attack Sparta, searching for someone called the Marked Warrior, because they were warned that someone with marks would be the demise of Olympus . They thought that it was Deimos and decided to take him away. Kratos tried to fight back, but one of them struck him, giving him a scar on his right eye. Thinking that his Brother was dead, he had some one place tattoos on his body to honor his brother. Becoming a Ghost Kratos was born and raised as a Spartan warrior, becoming the youngest and boldest Captain in the Army. Leading his troops into battle against a barbarian horde, Kratos finds himself quickly outnumbered, and vows his life to Ares, the God of War, for his aid. Ares accepts Kratos' bargain, and slaughters the barbarians; as a sign of servitude, Ares embeds the chains of the Blades of Chaos onto Kratos' body. Kratos continues to lead the Spartans under Ares' orders. Ares tricks Kratos into killing his own wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope, believing that this act will make Kratos a perfect warrior and even death itself wouldn't stop. Instead, on discovering the deception, Kratos denounces his pledge to Ares and promises to seek revenge on the god. The Village Oracle curses Kratos to wear the ashes of his family on his skin forever, giving him the nickname of "The Ghost of Sparta". Gaining Redemption To atone for his family's murder, Kratos allows himself to serve the other gods of Mt. Olympus. Even when given the opportunity to reunite with Calliope on the Elysium Fields in exchange for his godly powers, Kratos refuses in order to complete the gods' task for him and save both Mt. Olympus and the mortal world. Kratos would continue to serve the gods in this manner for a decade. Athena, the goddess that has taken the most pity on Kratos, identifies the location of Pandora's Box for Kratos, promising him it has the power to defeat Ares and satisfy his revenge. Kratos successfully retrieves and uses the power stored within the Box to kill Ares. With his revenge complete, Kratos prepares to commit suicide after learning that his memories would not be removed, but Athena intervenes and offers Kratos the vacant title of God of War as well as new blades, the Blades of Athena, which he accepts. Zeus' Betrayal As time passes, Kratos finds himself bored with life in Mt. Olympus, being sneered upon by the other gods, and only finding solace in commanding his armies. He encounters the famous King Midas, the sea beast Scylla, and the messenger Ceryx killing them along the way. When Kratos' armies begin to attack the City of Rhodes, Zeus conspires a plan; he tricks Kratos into abandoning his godly abilities into the Blade of Olympus to defeat the Colossus of Rhodes, and then impales Kratos with the sword. As Kratos falls into Hades, he is rescued by the Titan Gaia. Gaia and the other Titans have been banished to Tartarus after the First Great War, and now share a common goal with Kratos—to seek retribution on the gods. Gaia directs Kratos to the Sisters of Fate, where Kratos is able to use their Loom to return to the point of Zeus' treachery and reverse his fate. Encountering Greek heroes and other mythological beings throughout the Island of Creation. Recovering his powers, Kratos is prepared to kill Zeus when Athena appears, begging him not to do so; Zeus is Kratos' father, and Athena seeks to end the cycle of son-killing-father as Zeus had done to Cronus, and he to Ouranous which was also Zeus's intent when he killed Kratos originally. As Kratos attempts to impale Zeus, Athena intervenes and takes the Blade herself, killing her while Zeus escapes. Furious, Kratos returns to the Loom and uses it to bring the Titans back to the present to lead their assault on Mt. Olympus and beginning the Second Great War. Final Battle As the Titans and gods battle, Kratos is abandoned by Gaia for her to save herself. Now betrayed by both the Olympians and Titans, Kratos seeks a way to end the conflict once and for all, and learns from the spirit of Athena, who gives him the Blades of Exile, that Pandora's Box may still have power to defeat Zeus, but it is now protected by the Flame of Olympus, which only Pandora herself can quench. Kratos makes his way to the Labyrinth where Pandora is being held, killing both Olympians and Titans in his path and unleashing countless catastrophes on the mortal world. After freeing Pandora and returning with her to Mt. Olympus, Kratos finds that she reminds him much of Calliope, and tries to find a means to defeat Zeus without sacrificing her. Upon reaching the Flame and the Box, Zeus appears and attacks Kratos; amid the battle, Pandora willingly sacrifices herself to allow Kratos access to the Box; however, Kratos finds the Box is empty. Kratos and Zeus battle on, eventually coming to the exposed heart of Gaia, where Kratos kills them both with the Blade of Olympus. After Kratos recovers the Blade and begins to walk away in triumph, Zeus' spirit attacks him, forcing him to seek refuge in his psyche. There, he is able to finally atone himself for the murder of his wife and daughter, and breaks out of psyche and finally defeats Zeus. Amid the ruined earth the spirit of Athena appears and seeks the power that Kratos took from the Box back, that of hope, as she had put it in there along with the other evil spirits Zeus had contained within it. When she hears the Box was empty, Athena realizes that Kratos had taken that power before, when he battled Ares, and at the same time had unleashed the evil spirits that poisoned the gods and turned them against Kratos. When Athena demands her power back, Kratos instead refuses, finally realizing what his lust for vengeance had cost him. He chose to impale himself with the Blade and letting the power free into the world to give the people hope for a better world. Athena angrily leaves him, believing him to not know what he was doing, ripping the Blade put of him Athena left Kratos to bleed to death as he weakly laughed, victorious at last. Some time later, the site where Kratos' body fell is empty, and his fate is left unknown. Trivia *In every game in the God of War Series, Kratos has killed at least one God (Persephone in Chains of Olympus, Ares in God of War, Ceryx in Betrayal, Thanathos in Ghost of Sparta, The Sisters of Fate, and Athena in God of War II, and Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Zeus in God of War III) **He also killed at least one half-brother in God of War I, II, and III (Ares being the first, Perseus being second, and Hercules being third). *The most interesting thing about Kratos is his tattoo. The tattoo on his chest always changed as the sequels were created. *It's ironic that in God of War 2, Kratos uses the Threads of Time to turn back time, so he could prevent himself from being killed by Zeus and prevent Zeus from destroying Sparta, but in God of War 3, after he kills Poseidon, all of Greece gets flooded, killing nearly everyone, if not everyone, in Sparta. Notable Kills Important Note; No Mortal Kombat Characters *Countless amounts of Grunts *Lysandra *Calliope *Minotaurs *Satyr *Cyclops *Gorgans Ascension *Pollux & Castor *Manticore *Aegaeon *Megaera *Tisiphone *Alecto *Orkos (asked Kratos to kill him) Chains of Olympus *The Persian King *Basilisk *Charon *Persephone God of War *Hydra *The Captain (Killed him three times) *Medusa *Hades Minotaur *Ares Betrayal *Ceryx Ghost of Sparta *Scylla *Callisto *Erinys *Piraeus Lion *The Dissenter *King Midas *Lanaeus *Thanatos God of War II *Colossus of Rhodes *Dark Rider *Theseus *The Barbarian King (Killed him twice) *Mole Cerberus *Euryale *Perseus *Icarus *The Last Spartan (By accident) *Kraken *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho *Athena (by accident) God of War III *One of Poseidon's Hippocampi *Poseidon *Peirithous *Hades *Helios *Perses *Hermes *Hercules *Poseidon's Princess *Cronos *Hephaestus *Hera *Skorpius *Hades Cerberus Breeder *Pandora *Gaia *Zeus Mortal Kombat 9 Kratos made an appearance in the PS3 version of Mortal Kombat 9. He may have been portrayed as a protagonist hero/villian in the God of War Series, but to both Raiden and Fujin, Kratos was just a hero. Kratos fights with the Blades of Exile, Nemean Cestus, the Head of Helios, Bow of Apollo, Icarus Wings, Golden Fleece, the Head of Medusa, and, the Blade of Olympus. Kratos' Ending After Kratos killed Shao Kahn, the spell that brought him there was coming to an end. But before that happened, Raiden and Fujin walked toward him. Kratos was about to attack them since Kratos was never beloved by Gods. Kratos didn't expect this but both Raiden and Fujin bowed before Kratos for slaying Shao Kahn. Even though Kratos' intentions weren't pure, he saved Earthrealm from Shao Kahn. Doing so Kratos was owed a debt of gratitude. Because of this gratitude someday Kratos will redeem himself someday. Fatalities, Babality, and X-Ray Move Like every character in Mortal Kombat 9, Kratos has two Fatalities, a babality and an X-ray move. Fatalities *'Blade of Olympus: '''Kratos stabs the opponent with both Blades of Exile, wrenching out pieces of flesh as they are removed. As the opponent tries to stop the bleeding, Kratos draws the Blade of Olympus and drives it through their chest, finally slicing vertically through their torso. After a while, the sliced body stops moving and falls, killing them. *'Medusa's Gaze: 'Kratos pulls out Medusa's Head and turns the opponent to stone. Then he takes out his Nemean Cestus and lunges through the opponent, shattering them into tiny pieces. Babality Kratos starts pulling on a Medusa plush doll's head until he rips off the doll's head, holding it triumphantly. X-Ray Move '''Nemean Cestus: '''Kratos pulls himself toward his opponent with his Blades of Exile. He then stabs his opponent with both of his Blades as he reaches his opponent, causing their ribcage to be sliced open. He then processes to punch the opponent in the face with the Nemean Cestus, shattering their skull. Trivia *Whenever Kratos is a victim of a fatality, it's slightly altered. *Kratos has one of the few Babalities that doesn't end up crying. Video thumb|center|440px|Kratos' ending in MK9 Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny Kratos made an appearance as a guest character in the game ''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. The character Sophitia is given to him as a rival, due to her servitude to the god Hephaestus. Story In a dreary underground library, a man sought to discover forbidden texts which would grant him power. This man was a survivor of Fygul Cestemus, a religious cult which had been recently pushed to the edge of total destruction by the golem known as Astaroth. Rather than uniting, survivors had turned against each other, each seeking to gain higher authority over the remnants of the cult. This man desired the power to take revenge on the rebelling giant and then rebuild the organization under his own authority, his status of power being above all others. He finally came across an ancient text, which held information to perform a ritual which was said to summon an ancient god known as Kratos. According to legends, in the battle for Greece, Kratos had taken over Ares' position of 'God of War'. Using a shard of Soul Edge, the man succeeded in performing the ceremony and opened a dimensional portal. Kratos appeared and with his Blades of Chaos, rewarded this man who summoned him with death. From the environment and tools the man had been using, Kratos realized he is no longer in his era. The fragment of Soul Edge, stepped in the madness of the now deceased man, whispered to Kratos. "To grant your wish, offer many souls to me. With your power it will be easy..." Kratos easily overcomes the shard's attempt to enslave him and views visions of Soul Edge and the spirit sword Soul Calibur. Kratos realizes the power created by the conflict of these two swords will be able to send him back to his own time. Leaving the library, he viewed what appeared to be shooting stars heading towards the west. Realizing they are Soul Edge shards, he decides to follow them... Gauntlet Mode Kratos has a small role in chapter 27 of The Gauntlet. Cassandra, Hilde and Dampierre continue their search for the ingredients that Hilde's father needs to recover, there next one they must find is "Sand from another world", but they are clueless of how to find another world. So Dampierre thinks of someone that can help them, it turns out it's Zasalamel. after the three defeat him, they dragged Zasalamel into 'another world' along with them, as they encounter Kratos. The player has to defend himself/herself against Kratos' attacks such as a Guard Impact, and attack him when he is open for attacking. While that is going on, Dampierre managed to sneak some of the Sand from another world into his shirt sleeve and requests them all to retreat. Just before they get to Ivy, Cassandra breaks the fourth wall complaining about Kratos being a Special Guest. Notable cameos. *Easily one of his most well known cameos is in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds when he shows up as a golfer, and, while being tamed down, doesn't change much of his hot-blooded personality. *Kratos also shows up in Modnation Racers as a playable character with his Chaos Kart. *In the The Simpsons ''episode ''The Food Wife, Kratos is seen on a billboard that reads Guts of War II: Entrails of Intestinox, which is a direct parody of the game's over the top violence. Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Empowered Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Archers Category:Anarchist Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Fighter Category:Successful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Whip Users Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hammerer Category:Riders Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Size-Shifter Category:Speedster Category:Shieldmen Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bludgeoners Category:Honorable Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Soldiers Category:Vigilante Category:Immortals Category:Sociopaths Category:Warmonger Category:Deities Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Spear Users Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Light Category:Depowered Villains Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Playstation All Stars Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Time-Travellers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Elementals Category:Ghosts Category:Mature Category:Grey Zone Category:God Killer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Scarred Villains Category:Son of villain Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Wrathful Villains